Ultimate Terraspin (Episode)
' Ultimate Terraspin' is the third episode of Ben 10:Critical Alien Air Date May 10,2011 Plot After returning to his planet, Galapagus finds his planet being consumed by a storm. Galapagus tries to find survivors and finds an abondened temple of the Geochelone Aerios. '''There he finds an inscription shaped like the map of infinity, crossed on the symbol which looked very much like the Omnitrix. He presumes that it had something to do with Ben and decides to seek Ben. He returns to Earth to seek the help of Ben and his gang to restore the glories of his home planet. When they reach Aldabra, Galapagus shows him the inscription. When Ben touches the inscription Ben's Ultimatrix transforms him into Terraspin. Terraspin, for the first time, reveals his ultimate form, but Ben loses control over his alien form, as he now starts spinning at a huge speed. The resulting Super storm starts to suck in everything around him while Gwen, Kevin and Galapagus manage to escape the never ending void of the storm that Ben had created. Galapagus then reveals an ancient story that each aerio was told when they became an adult. He tells Gwen and Kevin about the great sacrifice of Tornaerio. Tornaerio was the leader of the Aerios and was considered as the son of the Storm.Tornaerio was the most powerful and the most peaceful among the Aerios. He only had one rival, Adwaita who wanted to conquer Aldabra and kill Tornaerio. Adwaita was once a great commander who had fallen into his evil ways due to his desperation of controlling the mana world, Ledgerdomain.Though he was strong , he could not defeat Tornaerio . He decided to destroy Aldabra as a last attempt to conquer it, and had conjured a mana storm. The storm destroyed half of the planet . At last Tornaerio decides to stop the storm using the secret scrolls that he possessed . He uses its power and stops the storm. Adwaita then traps him in a mana barrier. Tornaerio unleashes his true form(Similiar to ultimate terraspin) and defeats him.Tornaerio then banishes Adwaita from his planet and then sacrifices himself so as to give eternal protection for his people from mana. The scrolls could revive all the beings of the planet as long as mana does not corrupt it. This storm that had awakened was very similiar to the one that had nearly destroyed Aldabra. Gwen decides to stop Ben and they soon reach the eye of the storm. Ben,as Ultimate Terraspin,becomes more annoyed of their arrival. Ben lets out a roar and sends waves and waves of gusts .Gwen and Kevin both tumble down and into the storm.Galapagus flies off and carries them to safety. Suddenly Adwaita, appears and fights Ultimate terraspin .Ben had accidently captured the power of the ruins and had unlocked the power of Aldabra , which now rested in Ultimate Terraspin. Ben overpowers Adwaita and sends him back to Ledgerdomain .Ben then unleashes the power that was contained in the ultimatrix , and then the planet of Aldabra is restored along with the Aerios that were killed in the storm. Ben regains his control and does not (as usual) remember what had happened. He returns to his human form and decides to never use terraspin again.''' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Galapagus *Tornaerio Villains *Adwaita Aliens used *Terraspin *Ultimate Terraspin Category:Episodes